ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Graveyard
The Monster Graveyard (怪獣墓場 - Kaiju Bochi) is a location in the Ultra series. It is the burial grounds of all the fallen monsters and aliens whom had been killed by the Ultramen over the centuries (and decades.) Summery Not many details have been mentioned, but what is known that the Monster Graveyard is a distortion of spacetime that is located somewhere in the universe. The Monster Graveyard acts as an afterlife for the Monsters, Aliens, and Sentient Beings (both good and bad) whom have been defeated by the Ultramen throughout the decades (and possibly centuries.) When any opponent is destroyed by an Ultra, their soul is lifted and sent to the Graveyard where it would reconstruct their bodies, but force the victim to reside in the Graveyard for the rest of eternity until it is revived by an outside source. The Graveyard also appears to be inter-universal as monsters from Tiga's Universe have been confirmed to reside in the Graveyard as well. Destinations Grave Gate The Gate into the Monster Graveyard. Said to be 600,000 years, it is recognized by its design of 3 gigantic rings looped around one another. Floating Continent The Floating Continent is the massive area within the Graveyard in which the souls of the Monsters and Aliens whom had been defeated reside. It was also the destination in which the Ultra Brothers fought the Four Heavenly Kings, as well as where the climax of the ultra galaxy film took place. Valley of Fire The Valley of Fire is a river of magma that resides within the Floating Continent. Deep beneath the magma is a tubular pathway of fire that encompasses a narrow pathway that leads to the weapon, the Giga Battle Nizer, which was sealed away by Ultraman King and guarded by an EX Zetton. Events *In the original Ultraman series, The Monster Graveyard is first seen by the Science Patrol where they discover Seabozu headed for Earth, along with several desceased. *In The Ultraman, The Babaloneon Empire stated that all the monsters under their control were revived from the Monster Graveyard. *In the Ultraman 80 series, the monster Myu was taken from his home in the Monster Graveyard to Earth. *In the video game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, in Episode 9, Ultraman journeys to the Graveyard to stop the source of where the revived monsters keep appearing in. He finds the source to be Geronimon and thus battles with the monster to stop him. **Interestingly, this is the only incarnation of the Monster Graveyard to not take place in space. Instead it resembles an arctic, frozen wasteland, and all of the dead monsters and aliens that reside their are entombed in massive blocks of Ice. *In the Ultraman Mebius series, GUYS travels to the Monster Graveyard after receiving a distress signal coming from it. **Additionally in the Gaiden, Ghost Rebirth, Mebius and the Ultra Brothers: Ace, Taro, and Hikari, face off against the Four Heavenly Kings in their attempt to revive Alien Emperor through Zamusha. *In the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, the climax takes place in the Monster Graveyard involving Ultraman Belial and his 100 Monster Army versus the remaining Ultra Brothers and the ZAP SPACY. *In the film Ultraman Saga, Alien Bat stated that he took the souls of Gubira, Gomess, and Earthtron as his first test subjects from the monster graveyard. Gallery Graveyard Ultraman.png|The Monster Graveyard (as seen in Ultraman) Graveyard 80.png|The Monster Graveyard (as seen in Ultraman 80) Graveyard FER.png|The Monster Graveyard (as seen in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth) Graveyard Mebius.png|The Monster Graveyard (as seen in Ultraman Mebius) Graveyard UGL 1.png|The Monster Graveyard (as seen in the Ultra Galaxy film) Graveyard grave gate.png|Grave Gate Graveyard UGL 2.png|Floating Continent (Empty) Graveyard valley of fire.png|Valley of Fire (Entrance) Graveyard valley of fire 2.png|Ultraman King from within the Valley of Fire Category:Locations